Best Friends Forever
by AudiGirl
Summary: Six best friends have everything going for them: great grades, incredible sport skills, and gorgeous looks. Their biggest talent? Keeping secrets. They lie. They cheat. They steal. They ruin each other's lives.


**I hope that you all enjoy this story.**

**There will be drug use, harsh language, adult themes, and all of the other things that teenagers go through.**

**If you don't like that, then either don't read it, or go crawl into a hole and die!**

**And I'm serious people, if you can't handle it, then don't read it, but I don't want any fucking flames!**

**DEDICATION: This story is dedicated to Breenieweenie! Thanks for being such an awesome friend! You are always really encouraging and uplifting. Check out her stories sometime, they are really good!**

**example: I wrote a story on FictionPress, and they give so many flames. So there I was, felling bad because I got my first flame, and then I check my other reviews and find that she had given me an awesome review! She totally lifted my spirits and encouraged me to continue writing. I love you Breenieweenie!**

**SUMMARY:  Six best friends have everything going for them: great grades, incredible sport skills, and gorgeous looks. Their biggest talent? Keeping secrets. They lie. They cheat. They steal. They ruin each other's lives.**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: This story was inspired and taken from the original story "Six Best Friends" by Pinky.**

**CHARACTERS:  **

**1.) StarFire - Korina Anders**

**2.) Raven - Rachel Roth**

**3.) Bumble Bee - Karen Beecher**

**4.) Robin - Richard "Dick" Grayson**

**5.) Beast Boy - Garfield Logan**

**6.) Cyborg - Victor Stone**

**7.) Red X - Xavier Red**

**8.) Malchior - Malchior Red**

**9.) Jinx - Jennifer Luck**

**10.)Kid Flash - Jake W. West**

**11.)Kitten - Catharine Moth**

**And there are many more characters to come!**

**PAIRINGS: They are all going to date each other. But no matter what I write, Star/Rob will live forever!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! Gawd! You didn't have to rub it in!**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Best Friends Forever**

**By AudiGirl**

**Chapter one: **

**Senior Year Is Fucked Up**

**---------------------------------------------**

Auburn locks flew behind Korina Anders as she swiftly and gracefully made her way through the cream colored halls of Royal Webster Academy. People turned their heads, just wanting to get a glimpse of the beauty walking past them. The wheels on her two Louis Vuitton suitcases screeched as she turned the final corner and walked down the hall toward the elevator. A long, slender finger reached out and pushed the button with the 'up' arrow on it.

She took this time to examine herself in the two steel doors. Auburn hair down to her mid-back, golden skin, a perfect model like figure, and breathtaking aqua marine eyes. Korina Anders was perfection. The girl who turned heads. The girl who people worshiped. The girl who was now a senior.

Seventeen years old, and she already had the attention of most of the male population. What could she say? She was beautiful, and if you had a brain, one look into her eyes and you could be reduced into a pile of goo. Korina just had that type of effect on people. You can think of it as a gift.

The elevator signaled it's arrival with a slight _ding_. Kori once again picked up her bags and made her way into the elevator, pushing the fourth floor with a French Tipped finger.

"I, like, so, like, totally, like, made out with him!" an annoying blonde preppy girl stated to her friends in the elevator.

Kori rolled her eyes, no matter how much you tried, you still couldn't get away from the **average** dumb blonde. Girls like that are so annoying, they give all blondes a bad name. Preppy bitches. The elevator rang and signaled the fourth floor. The doors opened, and the three little freshmen scampered out into the hall. What the hell? What were _they_ doing on the fourth floor? The first floor was for freshmen, the second sophomores, the third for juniors, and the fourth for seniors. So once again, what were they doing on the fourth floor?

Kori followed them out and watched as the blonde walked up to a senior and passionately kissed him. So _that_ is what they were doing on the fourth floor. They were whores-in-training. Kori scrunched up her face in disgust as she walked the long halls and stopped at room 16D, her home for the next nine months.

She pulled the simple silver key out of her matching Louis Vuitton purse, and slid it into the key hole. With a slight click, the door unlocked and allowed her open it and get a first look at her new room.

It was a large room, painted in a light pink. There were three beds on one side and three desks on the other. There was three stacks of boxes in the room, belonging to her and her roommates of course. She put her bags down and proceeded to inspect the room for any flaws. Once she found none, she smiled and walked over to the window. What a beautiful view of the California ocean they got from the fourth floor. She opened the window and let the breeze take away the scent of fresh paint from the room.

She heard the lock click and turned around o find Rachel walking through the door.

"Oh great, I'm rooming with you again." the Goth replied sarcastically.

"Rachel!" Kori squealed in delight.

Rachel smirked. "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to give your best friend a hug?"

Kori beamed at her and gave her one of her famous bear hugs. "Kori..." she wheezed out as the lack of oxygen became too great, "can't... breathe... bruises... on top of... more... bruises... hurts... KORI!"

Kori released her best friend and looked at her. Other than her body developing and growing more, Rachel really hadn't changed much. Her hair was a dark violet color with black roots where her hair had grown out. Her amethyst eyes remained as enchanting as they had been the years before, and her fair petite frame still stood a few inches shorter than Kori.

"So," Rachel began in her famous monotone, "which bed do you want this year?"

**BFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFF**

The elevator reached the first floor and opened it's shiny metal doors to reveal a hall leading to the dorm building's lobby. The petite girl walked into the lobby and made her way over to the cafe. "A tall herbal tea." she said to the young man at the register, he in return smiled and eagerly grabbed the bill in Rachel's hand.

"So... um... can you like... hook me up with that totally hot friend of yours? What was her name? Oh ya! Kori! Can you hook me up with Kori?" the guy blabbed as he fixed Rachel her tea.

Rachel instead just grabbed the tea and went to go sit on one of the loungers. She had her tea, she had her book, and she was ready to leave Kori to the organizing while she got in some relaxation time before school started. She looked up for only a brief second, but that second was long enough for her to notice a hot boy standing across the room from her. He was around 5'9" with forest green eyes and a lean build. His baseball cap was worn backwards and concealed his hair color, that is until another super hot boy around 5'11" with ice blue eyes, spiky jet black hair and an awesome build walked up to him and took of the hat, exposing the guy's green hair.

Was that...? Did she think...? Garfield? Hot?

"Now that is just fucked up," she said to herself before Garfield turned and saw her.

"Rachel!" he called out excitedly. The other boy, now identified as Richard Grayson, followed Garfield over to where Rachel was sitting. Oh great, just when she thought she gonna get some relaxation time in.

**BFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFF**

"Hey Kori!" Garfield called out as he spotted the radiant red-head making her way toward them.

"Gar!" she said while going up to him and giving him a hug. She hadn't seen him all summer. A slight growl was heard and she turned around to find Richard standing there in all his glory. She smiled and leaned in for a kiss which was met by a pair of anxious lips.

So long had he waited to have another taste of the long-legged red head in front of him. It almost seemed too good to be true. Her tongue tumbling around with his; his strong arms wrapped around her slim waste; and her scent, that same smell of lavender which always used to drive him crazy; it was all there. Yup, the electricity hadn't died one bit.

"No you didn't, Sparky!"

"Yes I did! God, one would think you could _bee_have yourself!"

It was this bickering which brought Richard and Kori out of their "trance" and had them turn their heads to see a familiar sight. Karen Beecher and Victor Stone stood at the entrance of the lounge arguing about something or other, as usual. It was actually a miracle that they could stay friends this long.

"Hey!" Rachel called out to Victor before going over and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Strange as it was, Karen and Victor weren't together. Instead it was Rachel and Victor. Everyone knew that Karen liked Victor, and that Garfield was head over heels for Rachel, but for some reason or other, the other two were completely oblivious. Well, maybe not completely. They knew that deep down inside this was just a fling, and that they were using it as an excuse not to have to come face to face with their true emotions and reality. Sure, Victor and Rachel did like each other, but not in the "partners for life" way.

"Well nice to see you too..." Victor said before pulling Rachel in for another kiss.

Karen rolled her eyes and walked over two Garfield. "GarGar, looks like we're the only ones left." she said as she embraced him.

"Yeah..." he said as he watched Rachel and Victor make out. He scoffed. Rachel didn't even like making out. She preferred kinky sex with the fuzzy handcuffs. Yup, that was Rachel, always wanting to be in control, that was why it never worked out with her and Richard. Now, about those handcuffs...

It was in tenth grade and they had been invited to an off campus party. It was in a hotel suite owned by the Red brothers. Xavier and Malchior Red. They were twins, but they looked nothing alike. Xavier had dirty-blonde hair and hazel eyes with specks of green, blue, and brown; Malchior had white-blonde hair silver baby-blue eyes. They were both tall, and unfortunately, they were both incredibly sexy with their play-it-cool attitude. Aside from their good looks, they were also known for being complete bad boys. And not the Richard cool bad boy, but the druggie bad boy. If anyone was ever looking for a little pot to smoke, or some coke to snort, then they were the people you'd be looking for.

So it was in tenth grade, and they were having their birthday party at their parent's expensive hotel suite, and as you could guess, there was a hell of a lot of drugs, alcohol, and sex. People getting wasted and others discovering their inner stoners. Rachel had gotten very drunk and Garfield was taking the responsibility of watching her while Victor went off to take a few hits. They were sitting on the couch, Rachel laughing and talking to herself, when Garfield spotted Malchior making his way toward them. Immediately Gar knew that he had to get Rachel out of there before she was taken advantage of. You see, for some reason, the Red brothers had made it their goal to bed Kori and Rachel. Maybe because they were two of the hottest girls in the school or maybe not, but they would do anything to get into their pants.

Gar quickly led Rachel into the spare bedroom and locked the door, hoping that Malchior would not be able to find them. Fortunately he didn't find them, but a much bigger surprise did. Rachel unexpectedly pulled out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and before they knew it, they were making out. One thing led to another, and in the morning they found each other between the sheets, Gar lying handcuffed and on his back, with Rachel lying on top of him with her head on his bare chest. Now that was fucked up.

And then there was the time when Gar had caught Kori and Rachel making out in the hot tub in ninth grade. That sure made him wet his pants, and not in the scared way... (hint hint). But they had an excuse, it was their first time getting drunk. Boarding school had brought many surprises, and when you get so drunk that you vomit in your sleep, you can't be blamed for the lack of sense in your brain. When they found out about it the next day, they completely freaked, because of course, Garfield couldn't keep his mouth shut. But now they'd just laugh it off whenever the subject came back up, or throw in another kiss for the hell of it. They both knew that they weren't lesbians, and they couldn't give a fuck what anyone else thought about them either, so why not? Little did they know that there were many more juicy incidents like that to come, but keep those g-strings up in there, thats coming later.

Gar shook his head and rejoined the real world only to find that the group had moved away and were now ordering drinks. He watched as Victor put an arm around Rachel and stared at the contrast of Victor's dark skin and Rachel's almost gray skin. Victors blue-gray eyes wandered over to Garfield and he signaled him over. As he walked over, he thought that if he revealed all of the secretes he knew, if things would be better. Like the fact that he caught Victor screwing around behind Rachel's back with Karen and some other girl named Jennifer Luck. Or the time Garfield himself stumbled in on Kori in the shower and they ended up doing it on the tile floor of the shower with the hot water running down their backs and their bodies slapping against each other like two fish out of water. Or when he saw Kori and Richard doing it in the back seat of his car, even though Richard was with Rachel.

So many things left unsaid. When he found Rachel fucking Richard in an upstairs closet the night of eleventh grade graduation. Or that Kori had been invited as Jake West's date for his prom. He was a year older and while getting a midnight snack at one of the vending machines, Gar had seen Jake showing Kori how to properly "eat out" on one of the lobby couches. (A/N: You have to be mature to understand the "eat out" part. It's really perverted. Hint hint.). When he spied on Victor the whole night trying to find out were he had hid the TV remote, he saw him purposely get Kori high so that he could sleep with her. Or when Garfield slept with Terra so that he would no longer be the only one alone, and then the next day, slept with Karen out of pure boredom. And the time he saw Richard receiving a blow job from Catharine Moth in the Men's bathroom. Ha, and that wasn't even the half of it. there were so many little things that made this life all the more juicy, fun, and fucked up. And he wondered, if he were to tell, if he were to let one of his little secrets slip, what would happen? Would life just continue, or fall down? Would everything be the same, or would it be awkward? But most importantly, would they still be friends, or would they become bitter enemies?

We'll see. And we'll all be watching closely. We'll watch everyone closely. It is going to be a crazy, fucked up year. Gar could tell. They could all tell. They already knew how it began. The question is: How is it going to end?

**-------------------------------------**

**Okay, this is the prologue and you can already start to see some of the friction. So you'll just have to wait and find out. About the whole update thing, I'm so sorry. I've been so busy with school and all to update. As a matter of fact, I've been working on this chapter for over a month. I'm hoping to update every week, but I can only do that if you review. Once I get ten reviews, I'll post up the next chapter. So if you want to have another chapter, then tell someone else to review!**

**And just so you know, my characters aren't whores. Sleeping with three people is nothing compared to what some people do now a days. But yeah, characters may be way OOC. **

**Ten reviews till I'll update!**

**Lotsa luv,**

**-AudiGirl**


End file.
